Fifty Shades of SHAMY
by lovepass77
Summary: This is just a short one shot fic I came up with about what could have happened right after the final scene of Fish Guts Displacement episode when Sheldon started spanking Amy. I just want to write my own little kinky ending.


**Title:** **The Fifty Shades of SHAMY **

**Author:** lovepass77

**Rating:** M - for sexual content including spanking and kinkiness.

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary**: This is just a little short one shot fic I came up with about what happened right after the final scene when Sheldon started spanking Amy in the Fish Guts Displacement episode. I just want to write my own little kinky ending.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CBS and Chuck Lorre.

"Forty-nine...!"

Amy moans out "OH MY!" in pleasure as Sheldon's strong red hand smacks against her behind.

"...And…Fifty!"

He hits her one final time on the ass sharp and quick with his open palm. The sound of it echoes of the walls as Maxwell song plays in the background. Amy nearly explodes in ecstasy and her eyes roll back as she cries out.

"WooOooW! Weeeee!" She exclaims with a dirty, raspy voice through loud panting breathes. Sheldon remains calm about the whole thing as he helps her sit up and get off of his knees.

"Now, I hope you've learned your lesson, Amy. No more lying."

"Oh…yes… I…I've… certainly have learned a lesson. "

She nods her head pretending to be remorseful while trying to hide her deep satisfaction over what just took place on her couch. Amy rubs her tender, tingling backside with her palm to ease the sting and imagines it's his hand doing it. This was her first good spanking ever and she immediately begins to ponder new ways to misbehave so that he will give her another one soon.

"Good. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but things like this well they just can't go unpunished. I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

Sheldon frowns finally feeling a bit concerned for her again when he notices her rubbing her nightgown against her bottom.

"Oh no… you…you… did a fine job. I know I've been a bad…bad girl Sheldon, you did what you had to."

"Well okay then I forgive you just don't let it happen again or next time I'll have to spank you with something harder and for much longer too."

"Do you mean with a ruler maybe like a sexy professor would?"

"Huh? A ruler?"

Sheldon wrinkles his nose up at her seemingly confused by what Amy is talking about.

"Oh uh…nothing never mind."

She turns her face away from him for a second giggling with excitement over the thought of another spanking from her man, but she fixes her face serious again quickly then Amy turns back to face him. She holds her flannel collar away from her neck and fans herself with her hand.

"Man now I'm all sweaty. That was hot...uh I mean... I'm hot. I feel all swollen."

"Rest up, I'll go draw you another bath it should alleviate some of the soreness."

Sheldon unzips his jacket pocket and pulls out a brand new green bath thermometer he purchased for her yesterday before he found out she lied to him about her illness. He holds it up for Amy to see.

"This should provide a pretty accurate reading to get the most soothing water temperature in your tub. It's just like the one I use at home only mine is red."

Amy eyes flutter with happiness when she realizes that Sheldon still wants to take care of her.

"Oh wow….thank you Sheldon. Here I am being all naughty and you go buy me a present. You really do care about me. "

Amy smiles sweetly as she leans over and kisses Sheldon's cheek. He blushes in response, but says nothing about the kiss. Instead Sheldon stands up and heads into the bathroom to turn on the bath water for her. She watches him leave then Amy lies back on the couch exhausted and elated as she closes her eyes still picturing his warm, red hands pounding away at her backside. Amy feels like she's just been introduced to whole new slice of life with Dr. Sheldon Cooper and she only wants more.

_There is no turning back now as she imagines herself inside of Sheldon's office at the university marking her territory. She rubs her chest against his big wooden desk to spread her scent and licks Sheldon's brand new computer. Her fantasy version of Sheldon suddenly walks in holding a stack full of papers and catches her in the act._

_"AMY! What on earth, do you think you are doing? Stop that right now!"_

_"Oh but…but, I thought you were still at lunch. I just…I'm sorry…I couldn't resist."_

_"This is a gross violation of our relationship agreement and totally unacceptable."_

_"Oh no...Does this mean you're going to spank me again?"_

_Amy tries hard to sound fearful over it as she leans over his desk spreads her legs and sticks her behind out in the air anxiously waiting for him to punish her right away._

_Fantasy Sheldon sighs and shrugs his shoulders as he tosses the stack full of papers in his hands up into the air. They whirl and fly all over the room raining down onto the floor of his office._

_"You really are a Vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler! Why, it's almost as if you want me to spank you."_

_Amy sighs and puts on a sheepish expression._

_"Well I've always found that a firm hand gets results with me. You can't just let me get away with this Sheldon otherwise it'll only get worst. No, I was wrong and I deserve to be punished."_

_"Yes, you certainly do. Enough is enough Amy! You've give me no choice. I can't work like this. Now where did I put that ruler?"_

_Amy feels her body starting to heat up with sexual arousal as she points her index finger at his desk drawer where she knows Sheldon keeps the new spanking ruler he bought just for such an occasion. He walks over to other side of his desk and opens the drawer then Sheldon pulls out a Green Hulk Hand ruler._

_On the backside of the ruler Sheldon has written in permanent marker Property of Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper. He smacks the ruler twice against his own hand gently than Sheldon does a couple of practice swings with it in the air. Amy's heart pounds in her chest with excitement and she feels her panties moistening with desire._

_"Don't forget, you better turn on some music and lock the door. You wouldn't want Professor Davenport next door to hear us in here or for Alex to come busting in."_

_Sheldon nods his head in agreement with that. He turns on the music media player on his laptop and it begins to play Darth Vader's theme song. Amy rolls her eyes at the Star Wars music, but decides it's worth listening to for this. She waits anxiously as Sheldon lowers the blinds then closes and locks the door to his office. She leans her head down on to his desk and grips the desk tightly with both hands ready for her fifty lashes. Sheldon stands behind her holding the ruler tightly in his left hand staring at her bottom._

_"Take off your skirt."_

_Amy hesitates surprised by his unusual request._

_"What? Why?"_

_But, fantasy Sheldon is in no mood to argue with her._

_"Do as I say woman!"_

_Amy nervously unbuttons the front of her skirt and closes her legs together to let it fall down to the floor. He waits impatiently for her to step out of the skirt then he snatches it from her and folds it neatly in half before placing it on the back of an empty chair in his office._

_"Do you want me to remove my tights and panties too?"_

_"Yes, my mother and father used to take down our pants and underwear whenever they would spank us. I let you off far too easy last time letting you keep that nightgown on. Take them off now!"_

_"Okay."_

_Amy kicks off her Penny loafers and pulls down her thick black tights. Next, she slips off her leopard spotted Victoria Secret panties. The cool air in the room gives her goose bumps on her bare legs, but she is glad that her waxed bikini zone is all healed up now and looks aesthetically pleasing. She turns around to face him once more, but Sheldon is in no mood for games._

_"Turn around Amy! Hands where I can see them…. On the desk!"_

_She does as she's told and trembles at thought of Sheldon checking out her naked backside, but he just starts to recite all the charges he has against her for violating his personal office space._

_"Does the plaintiff willing agree with all the charges?"_

_"Yes I do."_

_"And how do you plead?"_

_"Guilty! I plead guilty your honor and throw myself on the mercy of the court."_

_"Very well then let's begin."_

_Amy can't help, but to grin lustfully as she closes her eyes and licks her lips. Sheldon raises his ruler high up in the air ready to smack her bottom hard, but before her fantasy can be completed her real boyfriend interrupts her elicit daydreaming._

"Amy, your bath is ready!"

She opens her eyes again and sighs realizing that she is still lying on the couch in her own apartment. Amy sits up and smoothes her hair down with her hands.

"Coming!"

Amy waddles into the bathroom and sees Sheldon sitting on the side of the tub checking the temperature of the bathwater again. He nods his head at the thermometer then looks up at Amy.

"Okay you can get in now."

"Really so… you're uh…staying?"

"Well when I was a child and daddy would spank us till we cried; momma would always try to make us feel better about it by giving us baths before bed. She usually just sat by the side of the tub and kept my older brother from squirting soap in my eyes. But, every once in awhile when I got a really bad spanking, she rubbed my back and wash my hair. Then she would tell me that everything was going to be okay and that tomorrow was a new day."

Amy smiles at that as she unbuttons her nightgown. But, she pauses for a moment as she realizes that no kinky crazy fantasy of Sheldon spanking her could even come close to the real thing with Sheldon here taking care of her so well. She loves the attention so much it makes her want to cry.

"I know it was wrong to lie to you before and I really am sorry. So I need to be honest about something else too. "

"Alright."

She sighs nervously afraid to tell him what she feels knowing it might make Sheldon dump her, but she realizes that he deserves to know the whole truth and nothing, but it.

"See the truth is you make me feel things I've never felt before. I know you'll think I'm awful for saying this, but I just get so into it whenever you touch me, even when you were spanking me. I know you thought you were punishing me, but I was really turned on."

Sheldon tilts his head to the side confused by what she means.

"Turned on? You mean like turning on a robot?"

Amy sighs nervously and shakes her head.

"No, not like a robot Sheldon…I mean…uh well...I get sexually aroused…you know horny when I'm with you."

Amy removes her nightgown to let Sheldon see exactly how her body looks when it's fully aroused by him. Her pale freckled skin flushes red and her soft pink nipples are rock hard as she trembles with fear and excitement waiting for his response.

"Oh boy…"

Sheldon exclaims as he stares at her and tries desperately to process this information. Amy holds her breath terrified he is just going to get really upset and walk out on her now.

"I want you stay, but I don't want to keep hiding how I really feel. I love it when you touch me no matter how you touch me. Is that okay with you?"

Sheldon faces twitches twice as he blinks his eyes then he stands up and speaks to her in a very matter of fact tone.

"Amy, I know you're not really a robot. You are a human being which means that sometimes you going to get all kinds of…well urges. It's natural for all of us I supposed to get them. But, right now you look mostly cold to me. You're shivering like a leaf so just get in the tub and warm up before you make yourself sick again."

"Okay."

Amy smiles happily at him as she walks up to the tub and dips her foot inside. The water feels just right so she immediately climbs in and splashes herself with hot water to get warm. Sheldon removes his jacket and places it on the sink. He rolls up his striped sleeves to his elbows so they won't get wet and he sits back on the edge of the tub.

"Now hand me that Loofah mitt over there."

Amy reaches over, grabs her Loofah and gives it to him. Sheldon puts the mitt on his hand, pours apple scented body wash on to it and then begins rubbing Amy's back gently. She sighs deeply and leans forward a bit enjoying every second of this pampering.

"Thank you Sheldon. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"I know."

Sheldon continues washing Amy's back with the mitt then he takes it off to wash her hair with dandruff shampoo and rinses it out with the shower head. When he finishes bathing her Sheldon helps Amy to stand up and get out of the tub without slipping then Sheldon hands Amy her terry cloth bathrobe and her blow dryer. She blow dries her hair so she doesn't go to bed with a wet head. Then she looks at Sheldon nervously again.

"Uh…Sheldon, I need to brush my teeth now would you mind just stepping out till I'm done."

"Fine, I'll go wait in the bedroom."

Several minutes later, Amy finishes "brushing her teeth" then she turns off all the lights in the bathroom and living room feeling just as peaceful as can be. A smile spreads across her face when she enters her bedroom and sees that Sheldon has fallen asleep on top of her bed after turning down the sheets for her. Amy quietly removes his shoes without waking him, places a blanket over Sheldon and then she kisses his forehead as she whispers into his ear.

"Goodnight sweet prince. I love you."

He yawns loudly, but doesn't wake up. Amy turns off the lamp by her bed and goes back out to sleep on the couch. After all he's done for her the last few days Amy knows he definitely deserves the rest and the bed. Besides, she couldn't be happier with the way things have turned out for them. She lies down on her couch, closes her eyes and returns to her fantasy Sheldon who proceeds to give her the best spanking of her life and puts her toothbrush to shame.

**The End. **

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading…I know this isn't really what happened after the spanking scene in Fish Guts Displacement, but it was fun writing this extra bit anyway. Take care. **


End file.
